Nerves conduct action potentials. Patents (e.g., Holsheimer U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,566) and publications (e.g., Grill et al, Stimulus Waveforms for Selective Neural Stimulation, IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology, 1995) have described biphasic pulses that partially depolarize a nerve membrane to facilitate activating a nerve.